Prisionero del amor y el deseo
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: ¿No lo entiendes, amada mía? Temo decirte que estás maldita, todo hombre que ames terminará muerto. Pero no te preocupes, mi reina, yo estaré ahí siempre que lo necesites para sostener tu frágil mano y consolarte en tu llanto. Hasta que la muerte nos separe...


_Lalala~ Holis~ Lalala..._  
 _¡Traigo un KuroMary, el primero que publico! *se esconde*_  
 _Este one-shot está basado en la canción de Volcaloid llamada Prisioner of Love and Desire, no sé, me ha gustado mucho. Espero que lo disfruten :)_  
 _ **Disclaimer: Kagerou Days** no me pertenece._  
 _¡A leer!_

* * *

Prisionero del amor y el deseo

* * *

¿Otra vez llorando, querida? Ese hombre no te merecía en lo absoluto. No tenía nada para ofrecerte. Él era poco para tu grandeza.

Venga, bailemos, ya no importa ese ingrato. ¡Festejemos la vida, el amor y el deseo!

Una rosa blanca como tu alma será tu sonrisa. No llores mi amor, me tienes a mí para hacerte feliz.

No necesitas a nadie más.

Sin embargo el ciclo vuelve a repetirse y te veo una vez más lamentándote frente a un ataúd. Odio verte así de triste por un muerto que no vale nada. Déjame decirte: él no merecía tu amor.

Ya no llores más amada mía, yo te haré feliz.

Ellos lo dijeron, estás maldita, amor, todo hombre que ames terminará muerto. Pero yo no, querida, yo no moriré.

Permíteme que te regale otra rosa para que sonrías.

Ven, vamos a bailar, a celebrar el amor, la vida y el deseo.

Seamos felices, fúndete conmigo en este amor insano.

¡Y otra vez lo mismo!

No lo entiendo, de nuevo estás llorando por otro hombre. ¿Cuántas veces has estado en la misma situación? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco ¿Seis? ¿Diez tal vez? No lo sé, perdí la cuenta de las veces lloraste, de cuantas rosas blancas te regalé para que sonrías.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que he sido tu pañuelo para el llanto.

Pero ya no importa, con esta rosa blanca vamos a bailar, ¡a festejar!

Ven, yo puedo darte todo lo que desees, pero tú te encaprichas en buscar otro amor.

Tengo todo y nada a la vez. Deseo tenerte pero no puedo. Hay una barrera que me lo impide: moral, creo que le llaman.

Te he visto, amada mía, en compañía de otro que no soy yo. Le sonríes, feliz, a tu nuevo amor.

Veo desde la lejanía cómo tus ojos brillan de esperanza.

Sí, piensas que esta vez conseguirás tu final feliz, al lado de tu príncipe de los cuentos de hadas. Aunque yo sé que no será así, no preguntes por qué, sólo lo sé. Disfruta de la compañía de ese hombre tan amable mientras puedas, mi amor, que terminará como los otros.

Te observo, no estás a mi lado pero pronto volverás. Yo lo sé, ¿porque sabes qué, querida? Esa tragedias tuyas no son casualidad, sin embargo dejaré que sigas creyendo que estás maldita así no lloras más que de costumbre.

¿Qué me pasa? Otra vez he manchado mis manos con sangre. Él no volverá a ver tu sonrisa, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, sólo yo puedo.

Pero… me siento mal. ¿Qué es éste sentimiento? Le dicen culpa pero nunca lo he sentido antes… ¿Seré un insensible?

Me duele, no sé qué es lo que me está pasando. Me siento como si hubiera cometido un crimen, ¿pero qué delito puede haber si lo maté por causa justa? Y no sólo a él, ¡todos lo que maté fueron por causa justa! No entiendo por qué siento tanto dolor.

No lo soporto, amada mía, la angustia me carcome. Si quieres terminar con tu maldición hazlo ahora, que es tu oportunidad.

¡Vamos, rápido!

¡Ahora!

¡Ahora!

¡Hazlo aho...!

¡Ah~! Siento que el dolor me consume y mis sentidos dejan de funcionar lentamente. Pero eso no es nada si te tengo a mi lado.

Te veo, estás llorando por mí, no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace sentir.

Una rosa sería perfecta para la ocasión, pues de nuevo te lamentas por un hombre, pero esta sería color rojo, el color de la pasión. El color de la muerte.

Cuida de esa rosa por favor, es lo único que quedará de mí.

Te veo borrosa, ya no puedo enfocar mi mirada pero no importa, sé que estás ahí, llorándome.

Oí tu voz entre sollozos y en todos ojos se formaban más lágrimas.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Yo te lo dije, volverías, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, salvo el verte llorar.

Pero estás maldita, mi amor, aunque todo fue mi culpa. Y que ahora estés llorando por mí significa que me amaste, tal vez esta sea la última vez que veas morir a alguien, o tal vez no.

No pude tenerte, no pude hacer que seas mía, pero ver que el que causa semejante angustia en ti soy yo me llena de un regocijo inimaginable.

Espero que llores un rato más por mí y hasta siempre, mi amor.

* * *

 _Bien, espero que lo haya gustado :3 Creo que cambié un poco la narrativa pero no sé, no estoy segura x3_  
 _Cualquier crítica o tomatazo es bien recibida XD_  
 _¡Hasta la próxima!_  
 _Atte:_  
 _ **Jeffy Iha**_


End file.
